


Bent

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Post-NXT Takeover New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Bent

Adam fumed as he pushed his way through backstage: Kyle, Bobby, and Roderick followed after him. Roderick was saying something about Adam getting another chance at the title, Bobby kept touching his shoulder, and Kyle looked upset.

"GUYS! JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" Adam yelled, the three stopping in their tracks, Kyle looked heartbroken before running off, Bobby quickly following after him. "Great, I made Kyle cry" Adam fell to the floor, feeling like shit.

"Kyle always cries" Roderick said, sitting next to him, pulling their boyfriend into a hug. "Sorry we fucked everything up, we didn't think Johnny would have that second burst of energy" "It's not your fault, how many times has me having my soulmates rush at someone ever worked out for me?"

Roderick pretended to think for second. "Hmm, never because your plans suck" Adam punched his arm and laughed. Bobby came back, Kyle trailing after him, looking small. "Hey Kyle" Adam took on a softer tone. "C'mere" Kyle launched himself at their leader and hugged him tightly. Roderick and Bobby laughed at them.

"I swear to you guys, we will be dripping in gold this year, whether it's NXT or Raw or Smackdown, we're all gonna have a title" Adam said firmly.


End file.
